Pathétique Mascarade
by kumi-no-kotoba
Summary: "Elle ne dit rien. Il ouvre la bouche, mais la referme aussitôt. Il ne sait pas que dire. Quand il lui a demandé de venir, ils savaient tous les deux ce que ça voulait dire. Elle n'était pas stupide. Elle ne l'est toujours pas. Et elle souffre. En silence. Elle souffre de l'avoir aimé. D'avoir cru. De l'aimer toujours. Et d'y croire encore." OS


_Bonjour ami(e)s lecteurs/lectrices!_

_Je suis désolée de mettre autant de temps à publier durant cet été, je suis pas mal en vadrouille, et j'ai aussi des petits soucis qui m'empêchent d'écrire aussi vite et aussi bien qu'avant._

_Voici un OS assez court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est un autre personnage, aujourd'hui! Parce que je l'aime bien quand même :D_

_Les reviews anonymes gagnent leur réponse à la fin du texte ^^_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Pathétique Mascarade

Elle n'avait encore jamais expérimenté ce genre de choses. Alors, forcément, elle était un peu novice en la matière. Mais c'est avec un professionnalisme exacerbé qu'elle a joué ce rôle jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à ce que cette odieuse mascarade prenne fin.

Elle replace une mèche blonde derrière son oreille et attend. Silencieuse, les mains à nouveau jointes sagement sur ses genoux, les yeux baissés humblement, elle attend. Comme une condamnée à mort attend le bruit sec et tranchant d'une hache bien affutée.

Lui, il est devant elle. Il a aussi les yeux baissés. Il vient de boire une gorgée de café, et il tripote maladroitement l'anse de la tasse en porcelaine blanche. De la porcelaine de Limoges. Il déglutit, il ne sait pas par où commencer.

Elle ne dit rien. Après tout, c'est à lui de parler. C'est lui qui a voulu qu'ils se rencontrent. Elle fait tout son possible pour garder sa respiration normale. Pour que rien ne transparaisse. Elle se maîtrise bien mieux que lui, qui se passe une main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise. Il défait deux boutons en haut de sa chemise immaculée, et dérange sa chevelure savamment coiffée.

Elle ne dit rien. Elle repense à ces deux mois qu'ils ont vécus. Loin de tout. Un peu comme dans un rêve. Ces deux mois dont elle rêvait, en tout cas. Elle a tout fait pour être parfaite : jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, jamais une remarque incongrue sur ses agissements. Jamais un seul reproche. Elle avait tout accepté, au cours de ces deux mois. Se lever aux aurores pour lui préparer un café chaud, l'attendre sagement le soir et lui présenter un plat tout préparé quand il arrivait. Elle a fait beaucoup d'efforts. Elle a appris de nouvelles recettes de cuisine. Elle a même mis la main à la patte et Jack, l'elfe de maison, a eu l'interdiction formelle de l'aider. Elle s'est même disputée avec sa sœur à son sujet. Sa merveilleuse sœur avec laquelle elle était très proche. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu faire de travers ? Tout avait été parfait. Elle a été parfaite. Il rentrait tard, certains soirs. Elle ne posait jamais de questions. Elle acceptait tout. Tout le temps. Il préférait sortir un soir plutôt que de la voir ? C'était à son honneur. Elle lui trouvait toujours une excuse, et elle acceptait. Tant pis, si elle pouvait l'avoir au moins pour quelques heures, elle était heureuse.

Elle ne dit rien. Mais ses souvenirs se mêlent au fond de ses prunelles et son regard s'assombrit. Il est là, devant elle, ne trouvant même pas le courage de lui sortir ces putains de mots. Il relève enfin ses yeux cendrés vers elle.

Il lui offre un sourire désolé. Elle se crispe. Ses prunelles se font plus dures. Elle le hait, en cet instant. Elle a envie de le violenter. Elle a envie de le frapper, de l'attraper avec une telle violence qu'elle l'encastrerait dans le mur sans difficulté. Elle a envie de l'empoigner par le cou, de défigurer son beau visage. Son visage d'ange. Elle a envie de le griffer. Elle serre les poings. Elle baisse les yeux. Son regard vient rencontrer ses doigts fins. Ses doigts longs et blancs qu'il trouvait merveilleux et qu'il embrassait avec passion, au cours de ces deux derniers mois. Ces doigts qui l'ont caressé si souvent dans leurs draps, parcourant chaque parcelle de sa peau, apprenant par cœur chaque courbe de ses muscles, chaque grain de beauté, chaque emplacement d'impuretés. Oh, mon Dieu, ces doigts qui à présent ne désirent qu'une chose : l'étrangler.

Elle ne dit rien. Il ouvre la bouche, mais la referme aussitôt. Un silence gêné s'ensuit. Il ne sait pas que dire. Il a déjà tout dit. Quand il lui a demandé de venir, ils savaient tous les deux ce que ça voulait dire. Elle s'en doutait depuis quelques temps. Elle n'était pas stupide. Elle ne l'est toujours pas. Et elle souffre. En silence. Elle souffre de l'avoir aimé. D'avoir cru. De l'aimer toujours. Et d'y croire encore.

- Ce… Ce n'est pas à cause de toi…

Elle frémit. Il pâlit. Sa gorge se fait sèche et il reprend une gorgée de café. Elle, elle attend. Si elle est venue au rendez-vous, c'est parce que c'est une noble, et comme tous les nobles, elle ne peut perdre la face aussi simplement qu'en ignorant son message. Mais c'est aussi parce qu'elle était curieuse de savoir quelles excuses il allait lui servir. Si elle sent son estomac se nouer et les larmes lui picoter les yeux, c'est uniquement pour elle, bien évidemment. Elle pleure intérieurement sur son sort. Sur sa condition de pantin puérile et naïf. Ce n'est pas pour lui. Et puis, il y a beaucoup de poussière, autour d'eux.

- Tu n'es juste pas la femme qu'il me faut.

Il a soufflé ça dans un murmure. Elle croit rêver. Elle relève ses yeux bleus vers lui, teintés d'étonnement et d'aberration.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Tu es une femme merveilleuse… C'est… C'est ma faute. C'est à cause de moi.

Il perd pied. Elle, elle perd la tête. Elle le revoit encore en train de la prendre sauvagement, de l'embrasser dans le cou et de soupirer de plaisir en humant son parfum. Elle l'entend pousser des râles, alors qu'ils venaient ensemble au comble du désir. Elle se souvient parfaitement quand il lui disait qu'elle était belle, à quel point elle était jolie et qu'elle le rendait fou. Elle se rappelle de ses caresses, de ses mots doux. La tendresse qu'il avait quand il lui faisait l'amour. La douceur avec laquelle il la regardait après, un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux remplis d'étoiles. Et ses mains… Ses mains qui la parcouraient et qui la faisaient se sentir spéciale. Ses lèvres qui la picoraient de baisers légers et amoureux. Elle secoue la tête. Maintenant, elle ne voit plus rien. Juste un pauvre gars qui récite des phrases apprises par cœur.

- Tu… Tu ne mérites pas qu'on se quitte juste par lettres. Je… Je voulais vraiment te parler, pour mettre les choses au point.

Elle ne dit rien. Elle hoche la tête, un peu. Elle ne mérite pas ça ? La bonne blague. Est-ce qu'on mérite simplement de se faire jeter ? Elle ne le sait pas. Mais elle pense que non. C'est injuste. Déjà parce que ça fait un peu mal à l'égo, mais aussi parce qu'elle a été parfaite, durant ces deux mois. Qu'est-ce qui a fait que ça n'allait pas ? Elle a pourtant voulu bien faire sur tous les tableaux. Parfaite au lit, parfaite en cuisine, parfaite en ménage, parfait en tant que femme : elle avait accepté de passer après tout, elle avait trouvé des affaires qu'il avait laissées chez elle et elle les lui avait gentiment lavées et repassées. Ces adages que sa mère et sa grand-mère lui répétaient depuis des années, elle les avait remplis avec ardeur, soumission et dévouement. Alors quoi ? Elle avait voulu lui faire plaisir, elle s'était coupée en quatre. Où s'était-elle trompée ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait de bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu modifier ?

- Je suis désolé.

Et voilà qu'il s'excuse. Mais par Merlin, où s'est-elle plantée ? Elle a envie de lui aplatir la face sur la table du café. Elle crispe les poings sur sa robe. Elle inspire profondément. Elle ne se sent pas bien. Son cœur s'emballe. Alors c'est fini. Comme ça. Ils ont passé deux mois et elle ne peut rien y changer.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit-elle, la voix frémissante.

Elle plonge son regard dans le sien, et un combat muet et terrible s'engage entre eux. De qui les yeux suppliants et meurtris s'avoueront vaincus ? Elle ne lui laisse aucune échappatoire, et il abdique.

- Je… Nous n'avions aucun avenir en commun. A court terme, c'était faisable. Mais sur le long terme, ce n'est pas possible. Je ne veux pas devenir comme mes parents. Et toi non plus.

Elle cligne des yeux. Alors il jouait tout ce temps ? Quand elle lui offrait des sentiments véritables sur un plateau en argent, lui, il _jouait _? Son cœur se serre, elle se sent étouffer, au même moment où elle s'imaginer en train de l'étouffer lui-même.

Elle a du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Mais elle ne cherche même pas. Elle n'a pas le courage. Elle n'a _plus_ le courage. Elle a essayé d'être parfaite pour être acceptée, mais finalement, elle s'est fait jeter. Peut-être que c'est pour ça : il ne voulait pas d'une fille trop parfaite. C'est trop insipide. Trop chiant. Il la voulait peut-être plus dévergondée, plus vulgaire ? Il la voulait peut-être plus chieuse, à babiller sur des vêtements ou à lui faire porter trente-six tonnes de paquets en rentrant du shopping ? Il la voulait peut-être féminine, à défendre une cause perdue comme les bébés Scroutts ou l'extinction des Sombrals ? Il la voyait peut-être plus aguicheuse, avec des tenues plus provocantes ? Ou alors pas assez ? Et peut-être qu'il aurait aimé la voir pleurer pour rien, rire pour peu et se dévergonder en buvant un simple verre de Bièraubeurre ?

Mais non. Astoria n'est pas comme ça. Elle est même tout le contraire. Son rang et son statut l'ont forcée à être « convenable ». Elle s'efforce de plaire et fait ce qu'on attend d'elle. Et quand on lui a présenté Drago, elle a agi comme toute jeune fille de bonne famille : elle a été parfaite. Pire : elle est tombée amoureuse. Et elle a _accepté_. Elle a même trop accepté : ça l'a fait fuir. A force de vouloir trop se donner, elle s'est offerte à lui et il a fini par la jeter, comme on jette un jouet cassé. Lassé. Elle s'en veut. La dernière fois qu'ils ont couché ensemble, elle a cédé. Elle le lui a dit. _Je t'aime_. Erreur fatale. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a fui. Il semble si pataud devant elle, à chercher des excuses à la con. Finalement, elle en a presque pitié.

Elle ne dit rien. Elle attend. Elle a un goût âpre dans la bouche. Elle a envie de boire un peu d'eau fraîche. Mais elle n'esquisse aucun mouvement. Elle attend. Elle attend qu'il s'en aille. Pour s'écrouler loin de tous.

- Si tu as fini, alors je peux m'en aller ?

Elle a un ton un peu dur, voire autoritaire. C'est qu'elle ne veut pas lui montrer ses larmes. Elle ne veut pas être faible. On ne lui a pas enseigné des années à être impassible pour qu'elle craque à la moindre difficulté. Elle a un regard froid et une moue indifférente. Intérieurement, elle bout. Sa voix tremblote, mais elle accentue son ton pour masquer son trouble. Ça a l'air de marcher : il la regarde, étonné.

- O-oui… Pardon de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps.

Elle hausse les épaules, sort de son sac une cigarette et l'allume d'un geste agacé. Il la regarde à nouveau, éberlué.

- Ça… Tu vas bien, toi ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, maladroitement.

Elle le toise. Souffle une longue bouffée de fumée blanche. Ses jolis yeux bleus le transpercent de part en part et il rosit légèrement. Elle penche la tête.

- J'ai l'air de vouloir m'effondrer ? Rappelle-toi que ce n'était qu'un mariage arrangé. Si tu romps cette promesse, tu me libères également. On n'aura tenu que deux mois, mais c'était déjà deux mois de trop.

Il hoche la tête à son tour. Il baisse les yeux. Elle a réussi son coup, on dirait : il la croit sans cœur. Presque pas blessée. Elle se félicite intérieurement : elle va pouvoir s'affaisser tout son soul après ça, quand il sera parti. Elle pourra déverser librement sa peine, son cœur fendu, brisé, et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle pourra. Quand il sera parti. Loin de tous. Loin des yeux du monde entier. Mais pour l'instant, elle doit encore être forte. Juste encore un peu. Un tout petit peu.

Son ton détaché le soulage un peu. Il semble se détendre. Il s'attendait peut-être à ce qu'elle lui fasse une montagne de reproches et lui hurle après ? Oh, qu'elle a envie de lui crier dessus. Elle a envie de le maudire, de l'incendier de tous les maux. Elle a envie de se transformer en mégère, de lui déverser son désespoir, sa colère, son incompréhension et sa douleur. Son amour, aussi. Elle a envie de se jeter à ses pieds, de l'implorer de reconsidérer leur position. Elle ne veut pas d'un divorce. Elle ne veut pas qu'il s'en aille. Elle a envie de lui dire qu'elle l'aime. Que c'est l'homme de sa vie. Qu'il est tout pour elle et qu'elle remet sa propre condition dans ses mains. Elle a envie de jouer une héroïne de tragédie et de lui déclamer des vers d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Elle a envie qu'il lui réponde par des œillades enflammées, des baisers passionnés et des rimes dégoulinantes de mièvrerie.

Elle ne dit rien. Lui non plus. Elle attend. Mais il ne dit toujours rien. Elle a un sourire amer. Elle sait bien qu'elle n'agira jamais ainsi. Et lui, il ne se comportera jamais de la sorte avec elle. Elle finit sa cigarette. Elle s'apprête à partir.

Son regard croise le sien, et elle s'arrête dans son élan. Ces iris grisés qui semblent douloureux.

- Tu es une personne bien, Astoria.

Elle manque un battement de cœur. La surprise se lit sur son visage. Elle ne dit rien. Mais elle est stupéfaite. Il semble sincère. Elle a envie de le tuer pour ça. Pour avoir ce regard-là. Ce sourire-là. Ces mots-là. Elle a envie de l'écrabouiller au sol, de lui faire ravaler sa stupide compassion. Sa pitié. Elle n'en a pas besoin. Elle a envie de lui cracher qu'il n'est rien. Qu'elle a été parfaite et qu'il n'avait pas su voir à quel point elle l'aimait. Elle a envie de le rouer de coups, en larmes, en lui hurlant qu'il était aveugle et que c'était un pauvre type. Elle a envie de l'insulter. Mais elle ne dit rien. Parce que ça ne se fait pas.

- Il paraît, oui, répond-elle d'un ton neutre.

Un silence, à nouveau. Il finit son café.

- Je ne vais pas tarder… Je te raccompagne ? propose-t-il poliment.

Elle a envie de lui dire oui, de le supplier avec les yeux. Elle a envie de sourire aux oreilles et de sauter sur place. Mais elle ne fait rien. Elle ne dit rien.

- Non, je vais rentrer seule. Ce n'est pas très loin.

Il fait frais, la nuit est tombée. Et même si en effet, ce n'est pas très loin, les rues sont malfamées la nuit.

- Arrête de te montrer aussi forte, intime-t-il.

Ils se lèvent en même temps, et ils marchent côte à côte. Elle se sent gênée. Elle n'ose pas respirer à nouveau. Son odeur vient lui chatouiller les narines. Il n'est qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle et elle se fait violence pour ne pas l'agripper. Passer son bras autour du sien, le dévorer des yeux et apprécier le silence qui les enveloppe. Elle aurait pu le faire, au cours de ces deux mois. Maintenant, c'est fini.

Le trajet est court. Ou du moins, leur semble court. Lui semble court. Elle soupire presque en voyant la porte de chez elle. De chez eux. Lui, il n'habite plus ici depuis un moment. Elle va se glisser seule dans les draps froids de soie. Elle ne se couchera plus à côté de ce corps chaud et rassurant.

Elle ne dit rien. Elle s'est arrêtée. Il ne dit rien non plus. Ils sont à présent face à face.

- Bon, hé bien… Merci, dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

- Oui… A plus tard, alors, répond-il sur le même ton.

Ils restent encore un peu, stoïques, ne sachant comment conclure cet entretien. Il se penche sur elle et dépose un baiser chaste sur sa joue gauche. Si ses poils frémissent de plaisir et de nostalgie, son cœur s'emballe de colère et son esprit ne demande qu'à le tirer vers elle et le fracasser contre la porte de leur ancien chez eux. Ça fait mal. Son cœur saigne. Il saigne d'un amour incompris et inconnu. Il saigne d'un amour qu'elle n'a pas su montrer et faire connaître. D'un amour qu'il ne verra sans doute jamais.

Il se retourne et s'éloigne. Elle le voit s'éloigner. Elle continue de le regarder, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évapore dans la nuit noire. Un léger pincement au cœur. Elle a mal. Elle a tellement mal que ce ne serait pas surprenant que son cœur saigne réellement. Elle secoue la tête. Ça y est. Elle est enfin chez elle. A l'abri de tous les regards. Personne à part elle-même. Elle va pouvoir laisser tomber son masque de fille parfaite et devenir naturelle l'espace d'un instant.

Ça y est. La mascarade se dissipe. La réalité reprend ses droits.

Les larmes lui brouillent la vue et glissent, nombreuses, sur ses joues d'ivoire. Elle est secouée de sanglots. Son corps frêle s'affaisse dans son salon et elle hoquète bruyamment. Peu importe. Elle est seule. A présent, elle a rangé son costume d'Astoria-la-froide. A présent, ce n'est qu'une jeune fille qui vient de se faire jeter par son premier amour. Elle est seule. La seule chose dont elle est sûre, c'est qu'elle a un cœur qui vient de se faire briser.

Et ça, ça fait fichtrement mal.

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture, de votre fidélité, de votre enthousiasme et de votre temps!_

_N'hésitez pas à m'écrire un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un grand plaisir de vous lire! :D_

_Merci à **Dina**: Merci de ta review, elle me touche beaucoup! Je suis ravie si cet OS t'a plu, peut-être à bientôt sur d'autres écrits! :D_

_A bientôt!_

_Kumi_


End file.
